Sinking into your eyes
by Stonefieldxo
Summary: A LilyKat story that will be filled with love, courage, happiness, parties and maybe even a little smutt ;D Please review and PM me with ideas! Hope you love it X P.S this is my first fic.


Maybe I am more like Naomi than I thought? Damn, I haven't even filmed my first scene and I already feel as connected to my character as I possibly could be. I wandered over to the mirror in the trailer and brushed my eyebrows into what could be considered as 'Bushy' but also 'sleek'. I liked it. I'd only met a few of the cast, Jack, Kaya and Lisa to be exact. But who I hadn't met is clearly the person who I would be filming the most with. Kathryn Prescott. The name rung a bell, but I couldn't quite put it to a face. I tried googling her, but there was nothing.

I quickly went over my first few lines and sprung out of the door to what could only be described as a huddle of cast, crew and extras all chatting away about the first ever scene of season 3. I was worried about how excepting skins fans would be about a new cast, obviously it would take time for them to get used to but I felt like it could be a big break for me and maybe for some others. Of course, Kaya was already a main character in the first 2 seasons which will attract an audience for at least the third season unless we don't grip viewers like Nicolas and his crew.  
I took a deep breath and jumped down into what would be the start of my career as a successful actress. I quickly found Jamie, our leading director and went over the first scene at the college with him. I gentle tap on my shoulder startled me, making me spin around with my script in my hand, whacking a small, red headed girl over the head. A huge grin grew on her face, showing her perfectly straight white teeth and her plump yet silky pink lips. Fuck, she was beautiful. "I...I'm so sorry! You scared the sh... I mean you scared the life out of me!" Scratching her head she held her hand out to gesture mine for a good old fashioned handshake. It seemed to go in slow motion. I must've looked like a right creep staring at her. But I couldn't help it. The way her doughy brown eyes sank into her rosy cheek bones. Wait, what? She's a girl! "Earth to Naomi.. I mean Lily." She spoke out. Her husky voice melted my insides. "Hi..You must be Emily.. I mean Kathryn. You must be Kathryn." I sounded like such a school girl. Pull yourself together Lil. "Yep, that's me. You look familiar, have we met before?" "I don't think so?" and then it came to me.. "Hackney.. Hackney acting seminar 2006? You gave me a blueberry bon bon and told me to be brave!" "Holy shit! Yeah, Lily the one with the blue eyes! I mean you have nice eyes..." I didn't even try hard to contain the fit of giggles I burst out into, which she tagged along to. God her lips were perfect. She must have caught me glimpsing at her mouth because she seemed go red. Cute.  
Jamie broke the stare off with a loud clap, bringing everyone in to introduce themselves before filming. "So guys, as you can all tell you're going to have to get to know eachother before we start filiming intimate scenes. Jack and Kaya I'm afraid you don't really have time for that..." Kaya giggled before looking Jack up and down with her index finger slighting inbetween her teeth. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He smirked before nudging her in her side.

I looked down at my feet and giggled at the sight of the two, how cute they were. I looked to my left to see Kat, doing the exact same. She immediately looked up and smiled, how could a girl make me feel like this? I'm straight for goodness sake! "Filming begins in three hours. Everyone pair up with their significant other,aka the actor that they'll be filming with the most, preferably characters in relationships. Go for coffee,a burger..go have sex who the fuck cares! Just get on with it." Jamie shouted over the fits of giggles that spread throughout the cast. I spun around to Kathryn. "So coffee,burger..sex,who the fuck cares? Which one will it be" I slurped out. Sometimes I think I'm too funny for my own good. I like me. "While the sex is tempting, I think we'll just stick to coffee" she suggests,scrunching up her nose. Even though she was clearly joking, I still felt a bit gutted about the sex thing. Stop it Lily.

"So,Loveless...Tell me about yourself" she questions while sipping her coffee. "Well,Prescott..I'm 20,an aspiring actress,drink more often than I should,Sleep way more often than I should and I'm quite happy that you're not a sap and I won't have to kiss a minger for the next 2 years." It sounded way more flirtatious in my head. A smile grew on her face,while she stared down into her coffee,stirring it. She looked hypnotised by it. "Kat?" Oh my god. I just nicknamed her. I've known her for a fucking hour and I've already nicknamed her. Nope. She's going to think I'm creepy. Kill me. Kill me now."Hm? Sorry I was just thinking about you...I mean, thinking about what you said." I looked towards the window to hide my blushed face,hoping she didn't see. "Well, tell me about you?" I asked. "I'm 19, also an aspiring actress,drink more often than I should,sleep way more often than I should, and I'm happy that you're not a sap and I won't have to kiss a minger for the next 2 years" she spoke. She leaned in across the table, our faces inches apart. "Oh and I'm not naturally and red head" she said winking at me. Fuck she's hot. "No shit Sherlock." I giggled.

The next 2 hours flew by. Our conversation flowing like the Thames. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was mesmerising. "You wanna go for a walk or something? I hate sitting down for too long." She questioned "Yeah,alright let me just get the bill." I replied. "Don't worry,I'll pay my treat." She offered. "No way,Of course I'll pay." I defended. "I insist." "Are you always this stubborn?" I joked, raising an eyebrow. "Only with people I like." She replied, leaning back into her chair. . . . .

The waitress stumbled over, and lay the check down in between us. We both reached for it,my hand resting on top of hers. Our eyes immediately snapped up,connected like two Lego blocks. I sank into her soft brown eyes, for what felt like minutes,but was only seconds before the waitress coughed. "So you gonna pay or nah?" She spat while chewing her stale gum ferociously. "Yes,yes I am." I peeled the check from in between Kathryn's fingers and signed it off, her still staring directly at me, not saying a word.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. But it wasn't awkward, we both just took in the scenery. When all I wanted to do was look at her. I didn't think anyone could make me feel so weird. Every time I look at her I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Oh get over yourself Lily, you barely know the poor girl.

**Kat's POV**

I couldn't stop fucking looking at her. I felt so weird after staring In the cafe, but I couldn't help it, I had to examine what exactly it was about her face that made me love it. Love. What. I've known her for what, 3 hours and I'm already talking about love. Wait, 3 hours. "FUCK!" I screamed. "What,what is it are you okay?" She replied. "Jamie said to be back in three hours, look at the time!" "Time flies when you're having fun." She gestured, planting a huge smile on my face. We caught a taxi back to where we were filming and took our lashing from Jamie, but Lily defended by saying "Well,we just did what you told us to do." "What,had sex?" Jamie smirked. "Sadly not." Turning and winking at me. "Well ladies,let's get on with the scene,I hope you know all your lines?" "Of course, spend weeks learning them." I replied.

After the first episode was filmed, we all went out, including Me,Megan,Jack,Ollie,Luke,Lisa,Kaya,  
Marv and Of course, Lily. Marv and Lisa were already falling over after 3 drinks,while I just sat and chatted with Luke, occasionally glimpsing over to see Lily talking to Kaya and Jack. "Another round anyone?" I shouted over the laughs and loud music. "Yeah,go for it girl!" Shouted Jack. I made my way over to the bar. I felt a warm hard slide onto my shoulder. I turned to see it was Lily. I hoped it was Going to be Lily. "Hey you." She smiled. "Had a few too many haven't you Lil?" I said. "No. Nope don't know what you're talking about." He slurred stumbling straight into me,my hands on her waist. I looked straight into her eyes once again,feeling exactly what I did in the cafe. She coughed,grabbing 3 of the drinks the Barman had placed behind me without me noticing. I took the other 6 and made my way back over to the crew. "Kitty Kat! My home girl!" Stuttered Lisa. "I fucking love you Girl, come here." She jumped over kissing me hard and slobby. "Wahaaaaay!" Shouted Jack. Pounding on the table with his fists. "Lets fucking play spin the bottle!" He suggested. I looked over at Lily,who stared directly at Lisa's smeared Lipstick on my face.

"Looks like it's you and Marv first, Kaya." Ollie scubbered. Kaya grabbing Marv,kissing him hard. Kaya spun the bottle immediately after and of course,it landed on me. Kaya spun the bottle once again to find out who I'd be haring a kiss with. Hoping it would be Lily,but also kinda hoping it wouldn't, I closed my eyes and waited for the answer. "Get in there Kat!" Screams Jack, banging on the table once again. I looked at the bottle,which was pointing directly at...

**Whoever has taken the time to read this I'm extremely grateful, its my first fic and I will update as often as possible, as long as I get reviews haha. Thanks for reading! Oh and sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger..But expect things to spark between LilyKat in the next few chapters. Thanks again!**


End file.
